Link
by jrockonhigh
Summary: A hidden link exists between a small family in Carvahall and one man. That links disbands them, leaving one lone survivor to find her way to a battle way above her head.
1. Chapter 1

Link

A/N: This is a redo of Hidden Valor, just under a different title. I looked back at it and I want to change of it now, so here goes nothing.

Chapter 1: If There Is A Reason I Don't Know

A boy of seventeen and a girl of fifteen walked on a dirt road in Carvahall. The boy carried a sack on his back, looking like he was ready to leave but relucant all the same. The girl looked tense, knowing where he was going wasn't easy. He looked around him again, seeing no sign of anything changing. He bent down to the girl's level and looked at her for a moment.

"Ari, I want you to keep doing what you're doing. Stay here and don't venture out." He said.

She nodded, which is what she seemed capable of at the moment. He looked around again and hugged her, silently vowing to come back home. He left and she left. _If there's a reason that he had to leave, I don't know but Galbatorix has something to do with it. _

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had left and she had been working harder than a fifteen year old should. But Merritt couldn't run the trading post all on his own, so she odd jobs for him. And today, she had to go into a local tavern and pick up something for him. She had made it and saw the stranger sitting there with a hood, only letting his blue eyes show. She handed him the note and he took out a sack with something in it.

"Don't show this to anyone, got that?" The stranger said.

She nodded and made her way back. She stopped for a moment and realized that the sack was light as air, not that it was a bad thing but it was suspicious. But seeing that there was nothing she could do about it. Once she was inside, Merritt looked at the sack with a glow in his eyes. She wondered what it was and handed it to him.

"You were wondering why it's so light, weren't you, Arianna?" He said. "Let me tell you why. It's a dragon egg."

"But I thought dragons didn't exist anymore." Arianna replied.

"They do, what you just delivered to me is the last dragon egg. It was stolen from Galbatorix himself." He said looking at the stone with pride.

"We'd better hide it, then." Arianna replied.

"Not yet, I want to see if it'll hatch for you." He said. "Our family hasn't had a dragon rider for generations. And I have a feeling you're it."

"But Nolan is the one away, why didn't you ask him." Arianna replied skeptic of his claims.

"I don't think he was the one that could hatch that egg." He said. "Give it a go."

Arianna went with it and touched the cool surface. It was as soft as silk and unscratched, she wondered how it had survived such a trip. Nothing happened. She disregarded this to his overactive imagination and went to bed.

Late into the night, something cracked in another room and Arianna had woken up to it. She had gone downstairs to see the source of the noise and sleepily went over to where the mysterious stone was left. Arianna looked around, so that was the source of the noise. It cracked a little more and a small cry escaped. It was a small creature of some sort. Even in the dark, she could see green eyes. She went up closer to him.

"What are you?" She said. "You're not a bird, and if you are, I've never seen you. You're a dragon."

It cried again and came a little closer to her. She let out her hand and it sniffed it, then let out a cold, blue flame onto it. She felt her skin crawl, blood boil, and body going numb. She tried to move but couldn't as her mind blackened.

* * *

Arianna had woken up, breathing heavily and looking around. She finally looked at the small creature sleeping peacefully but when she got up, it did. The mark on her right palm was visible and shined in the morning sunlight. Arianna got ready to go and hide the dragon. She left the trading post where she lived and worked and walked into the small patch of woods. She had been here before and would always go there to think. At the end of the path was a dirt section only surrounded by the trees. She thought it'd be a good place to hide the dragon. She took some sticks and built a small hut which was going to hold for now. There were plenty of mice around.

"I'll be back later, but I have to do something today." She said. "You should be okay here."

It didn't respond and she left quickly, making sure no one saw her leave. When she got back, Merritt had already gotten ready.

"Went to your usual spot?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She said covering her scared hand.

"And what's that on your hand?" He replied.

"I must've cut my hand or something. So what do you need me to do today?" She said.

"You go do whatever you want to. You're working too hard, hunt, go to the tavern if you want." He replied. "I can handle it today."

"Alright." Arianna said, leaving.

She went back to the spot where she left the dragon and sat there. They had recieved a letter from Nolan and he seemed happy.

_It's not all that bad really, it's like home but I'm up earlier and we learn military tactics. I'll be home in a week so I'll see you two then._

She sat there thinking about it for a moment but when someone seemed to reading her mind, she stopped. The little dragon sat on her knee, he was trying to read her mind. She tried to say something but it did.

_Ar...i.anna _

Arianna raised an eyebrow but knew that he was trying to talk to her but she couldn't say anything.


	2. Severed Ties

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 2: Severed Ties

Arianna had come back late in the afternoon from the woods and with a lot on her mind. Her uncle didn't care and knew where she was but that meant more work for her tomorrow. She had a bad feeling something would happen that night and had the right mind to take some of her things back to that little spot in the woods. She went upstairs and got what she felt was necessary. Her bow and arrow, a pack full of things she took with her on hunts, and something to keep her warm, since winter was coming and The Spine wasn't the warmest place to be. It was a quick trip back and now, she just waited around. Just as quickly as morning came, night had fallen and the only two left in the shop retired for the night.

Later that night, something had woken both Arianna and Merritt up. Someone had broken in and was trying to steal something. Merritt held Arianna back for a moment and then let her go. He made his way downstairs, seeing a boy with piercing ice blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin. And Arianna was behind him, holding her head and a glare. When he saw him standing there, he looked at him for a moment then Merritt came down. Rather quickly, he was overpowered and beaten to his death. Arianna still held her glare but with a red tint to them. She got slowly and found something to fight with. It was a small pole but it would have to work. She tried to strike him from behind but he blocked it and cut her cheek. But she fought back even harder than before but that earned her a deep cut to the leg. She tried to move a muscle but couldn't. He looked her in the eyes, seeing that her strength had left her. She was in pain, he knew that she had never experienced real pain.

"Galbatorix was right about you, you don't know pain." He said. "But you'll understand it now."

Arianna didn't know what he meant but when her back felt as if it was burning, she knew what he meant. He left her for dead after that but as soon as he did, Arianna struggled to get up but dragged out her uncle's body and limped. She knew that leaving right away was for the best and headed out to where she left her supplies, limping. When she did make it, the little dragon had seemed to grow to the size of the trees. It seemed to have grown in an instant and she had to look up. It spoke to her again.

_You're hurt, _It said.

_I'll be okay, we need to leave. How did you grow so fast? _, She replied strained. _I didn't even find out what you are._

_I don't know but you're hurt, we can't leave. And you've already thought of a name, Codas. _It said.

_We have to leave, but we have to be careful. I'll get what's here. _She replied still strained. _Can you carry a lot of weight?_

But she didn't have to. Her pack and whatever else felt too heavy but she got it onto the dragon and let him fly. During the seemingly long flight, she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was elsewhere but didn't know where she was but someone was holding her down. She laid back down and tried to calm herself but was anything but.

"Easy. I didn't get you to Tierm for nothing." Someone said. "You're lucky to be alive."

Someone else entered, a woman wearing black robes with silver and gold pieces clanging as she walked. The woman waved the man out and sat where he did.

"So you're finally awake, good." She said. "I couldn't heal the cut on your back but you should be fine."

The woman, who now identified herself as Angela, explained everything. She also said that staying here a few days wouldn't hurt her.

"After you leave here, head for The Varden. But be cautious, the king will have his men looking for you everywhere." Angela said.

"Where are the Varden?" Arianna asked, very aware that she was hoarse.

"In Surda, I believe. But let's not think about that now." Angela said. "I saw what you were carrying, that will only get you so far. You have no weapon other than a bow and arrow but I'm sure we can find you something suitable here."

The next day, Angela had gotten her what she called a proper weapon. It was long sword with a steel blade that shined in the light, the hilt was bronze and was simple in design. Arianna could care less about it but would help on the way. And today was the day she was leaving for Surda and she felt ready to leave Tierm. But before she left Angela's hut, she stopped her.

"Before you start heading towards Surda, there are men heading this way. When you get to them, you'll be safe." Angela said.

She nodded and headed out to the fields where Codas laid contently but he craned his neck and saw her.

_We're leaving so soon? _, He asked.

_We got someone on our trail, Codas. I'm not risking your life, _Arianna replied. _And it's better that we leave now._

_Are you going to be okay? You were bleeding and those injuries were severe, _He said.

_I'll be fine. How did you fend while I was in Tierm?, _Arianna asked.

_There were plenty of deer and other creatures,_ He said.

Arianna got on his back and they flew off, this time not stopping until they reached Surda.


	3. Saddened Discoveries

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 3: Saddened Discoveries

For the first time in weeks, Nolan had come home to Carvahall but something was different. No one had been waiting for him to come home and when he reached it, he discovered something that seemed unreal. There was dried blood on the floor and a body laid on the floor, looking as if they were asleep. He went over to it, expecting the smell of rotting flesh but there was none which meant he hadn't been dead for very long. He knew who the man was, his uncle, he had been beaten to his death and was still in a bloody heap. But the other spots of blood had to someone else's. He called for Arianna but got no answer, she was gone. He wanted to find her, not out of anger but concern. After their mother abandoned them, he had always taken care of her and never let go of that fact. But where she had went he was unsure of. He had enough time. Thinking of how she worked, the odds are she had headed to Tierm so she could get to the Haderac Desert. He went with that.

People had seen him come in and gave him their aplogies, as though they knew what happened. He nodded and continued on his way but when one of his friends stopped him, he stopped.

"Aren't you staying? After all, you and Ari were his only family." They said.

"No, Ari's gone missing and I have to find her." Nolan replied.

Then he continued on his way out of Carvahall, making a vow to be back one day.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the skies, Arianna stayed on Codas steadily but something conflicted her. She wanted to go home, but knew she couldn't. Images of Carvahall kept coming to mind, lingering too long.

_You miss home, don't you? , _Codas asked.

_I shouldn't be but my brother won't have anyone. Merritt's gone, I'm here, and he's working for him, _Arianna said feeling something run down her cheek.

_We can go back, if you want to, _Codas said, feeling some of her grief.

_No, we can't go back. There's a little town ahead, I'm going to stop and get some things,_ Arianna replied clearing her mind of the thought.

Codas landed gracefully and let Arianna get off. Everyone went on with their business and she went into a small shop that smelled of herbs with a list in hand. The light brightened the room, although there was only one window. An elderly woman stepped out of a room and looked at her.

"What can I get for you, lass?" She asked.

She handed the woman the list and she glanced at it.

"I'll have my assistant get it, this is basic stuff. You're a little young to be traveling on your own." The woman said.

"I've gotten used to it. And I'm not going far." She replied.

"I see, I wish I had your energy sometimes. But you're a young rider, what can I expect?" The old woman said.

"Rider? You think I'm a dragon rider?" Arianna replied. "What gave you that idea?"

"Don't think I haven't seen it before, you have a gedway ignasia on your right palm." The old woman said looking at the mark glow slightly.

The woman's assistant came back with everything and Arianna paid, then left quickly. She didn't even notice that the boy who had given her the scar on her back following her but she looked around, seeing no one. She got out to the field and back onto her dragon's back and he in turn took off into the skies. As Arianna looked back, she saw a red shadow coming towards them. She felt a very familiar link now.

_Codas, dive down into those woods, now!, _Arianna said.

_Right, hold on!, _Codas replied.

She held onto the dragons thick neck with all her strength and he dove, making a sharp turn into the thick woods. Despite the sunlight, it was still difficult to see around her.

_Arianna, I need you to look around but your eyes cannot see through these woods. Say 'Skulblakas Ven' and look around, _Codas said.

Arianna nodded and looked around, seeing nothing.

"Skulblakas Ven!" Arianna said.

Her sight had improved immensely and she saw the boy and his dragon again. He was catching up slowly and Arianna sped Codas up. He then made a sharp manuever up and sailed. As soon as Arianna blinked, her vision was once again normal. They were soon above the forests and reaching the Haderac Desert quickly. No one was following when she landed.

_If this is the Haderac Desert, then's where's Surda?, _Arianna said.

_We still have a ways to go, Arianna. Surda is near Uru'Baen and the town we'll land in is called Lithgow, _Codas said. _Then you will rest there._

_It's near nightfall, so we can stay here. _Arianna replied

They chose an area hidden by rocks and sat there, just talking but when they heard someone coming.

"Where are you? You know you can't hide forever." They said. "Thorn, where is she?"

There was udder and complete silence but when the figure closer and closer to her spot but stopped.

"So she's over here. Come on out, all I want to do is talk." They said, trying to coax her.

Again, there was silence and no one came out. But when Codas rose up and tried to claw one of the two shadows, her location was finally given away. She had no choice but to come out.

"So there you are. You're not what I expected of a rider." He said. "You're so small and weak. You don't know what you're doing."

"I do know one thing: I'm a dragon rider and I'd die for my dragon." Arianna said. "So why not stop talking and fight?"

He smirked and took out Zarroc. She didn't strike, not just yet but he would make the first move. He lunged towards her but she moved to the side quickly and let out a green flame. It missed him but took a lot out of her so he would take advantage of that.

"So you know about magic? The funny thing is when you use it, it could render you unconscious any moment." He said. "But I think you'll know what I mean."

She did and the last thing she remembered was hearing Codas growling. Arianna then knew nothing but black.


	4. This Will Be Over

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 4: This Will Be Over

_"So you know about magic? The funny thing is when you use it, it could render you unconscious any moment." He said. "But I think you'll know what I mean."_

_She did and the last thing she remembered was hearing Codas growling. Arianna then knew nothing but black._

* * *

Arianna woke up elsewhere, chained to a table and away from Codas. She panicked and tried to contact someone anyone but couldn't hear or get a response from anyone. Wherever she was she didn't feel safe.

"I wouldn't try that. No one can hear you, not even your dragon." A man said. "I've come to make a proposition with you. Join me and we can destroy the Varden."

"After what you did to my family, never. I can't forgive a man who killed them." Arianna replied.

"You're blaming me for all this? It was Murtagh who did the deed." The man said. "He also told me that he left an impression on you."

"The only thing he left me was the scar on my back!" Arianna replied, her anger boiling over.

"It's a shame, isn't it? That scar, it hurts you." The man said, this time running his hand over the spot where it lay. "The pain is unbearable isn't it?"

"No worse than having your leg stabbed." Arianna said, trying to get away for the pain.

"Murtagh was wrong about you but that could change. Think about my offer." The man replied, leaving her.

At that point, she tried again and felt a connection to Codas who seemed to relay a message elsewhere.

Eragon woke up with a stir, thinking that someone had sent a message to him. It was another dragon but he knew Thorn couldn't have nor Saphira. All he knew was that it was in Uru'baen and that it's rider had been captured. When he heard a knock at his door, he knew who it was. Arya stood there, erect and elegant.

"Eragon, did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm going after the rider now." He replied.

"Be careful. Galbatorix has her and Murtagh knows someone is coming for her." Arya said.

He nodded and left.

* * *

Someone else came into the room where Arianna was being held. It was a guard and he was letting her go, but who he was escaped her. He took off his helmet revealing a familiar face. He looked her in the eyes seeing that she would be okay.

"Listen, Ari, I'm going to let you out of here. I already let your dragon go and he's caused a commotion." He said. "You'll be okay, won't you, Arianna?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the Varden." Arianna replied. "I'll be fine. But you know, this will be the last time we'll be on the same side."

"I know but when I see you in battle, I want to see you fight with all you got." He said. "Promise me that."

"I promise to, Nolan. And I won't try and come after you." Arianna replied getting up.

She ran quickly to the middle of the cells where Codas was fighting men effortlessly. But when he saw his rider, he let her on eagerly.

_Let's go, Codas. We've been here long enough. _

He let out one last growl and pushed off of the floor, taking off into the sky. Nolan looked up, feeling proud as she took off but he went back to what he was doing straight away.

* * *

It felt freeing in the skies as Arianna and Codas flew away from Uru'baen and towards Surda. They flew under the cover of the darkness, letting the stars guide them and they landed once again, halfway to Surda. And they slept peacefully. That morning, they woke up to the bright sunlight and this time walked, Codas taking large strides while Arianna's were small. And they soon saw the Beor Moutains, standing tall and erect. And Surda hit them only a few hours later. But now, they had to find the Varden.

_Arianna, aren't the Varden supposed to be here?_

_Not here exactly, Codas, but you're right. Where are they?_

No one marveled at the sight of the dragon, luckily but someone took notice right away. A boy who looked very familiar to her walked up to her, he was from Carvahall she knew that. But where had she seen him?

"You're looking for the Varden, aren't you?" He asked her, looking at Codas intently.

"I am but we're a little lost." Arianna admitted. "You seem familiar, it seems I've seen you around Carvahall."

"You're from there, aren't you? But what are you doing here?" He asked, now looking at her scarred hand.

"It's a long story but let's just say I'm getting away from the king." Arianna replied. "And I've come too far to turn back, even if i could fly back home."

"Is that so? Then I can show you where the Varden are." He said.

* * *

Both dragon and rider had finally made their destination safely and her troubles seemed to end. All at once, Arianna was questioned and shown what was where, then how she would be trained. And when she made to her quarters, she sighed out of relief and sat back, careful not to touch her scar. And she just now figured it out, that was Eragon. He had left with Brom a long time ago and hadn't been seen since. Codas's smooth, deep voice came into her head.

_Are we safe here?, _he asked.

_ I think we are, Codas, _Arianna replied.


	5. Let The Training Begin

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 5: Let The Training Begin

Someone had woken up Arianna and Codas with the sunrise but they didn't care seeing that it was good time to be up. Today, their training began for the battle that lay ahead. But a conflict of morals caught Arianna in a bind, killing a deer was easy to her but a person was harder to kill. She held her sword's hilt, waiting to see who would be training her. She remembered how she was saved from a deadly fate and realized that she had to carry out what they said to do. But still, fate had a way of giving her something worse than death, the scar on her back pained her. The attacks were short but whenever they struck, it felt as though her back had been split open and someone had put a branding iron in it. The attack had left her gasping for breath and as much as Codas tried, the pain increased with every attack. It'd be the death of her soon enough. But today, she wouldn't let it get to her, it couldn't. She took out her sword which still looked new. Someone finally showed. It wasn't someone she expected though. An elf with raven black hair, green eyes, and skin that shined in the light stood.

"So you're Arianna." She said looking her up and down. "I expected more but you'll be more one day. We have Saphira to train Codas."

Arianna couldn't respond as her scar pained her a bit, but she nodded to Codas who understood fully. He took off into the skies while Arianna looked up for a moment. And the elf had introduced herself as Ayra.

"How old are you?" Arya asked.

"Fifteen." Arianna answer hesitantly.

"You've been through a lot for your age. But you made it now, let's get started." Arya said.

She started off with the basics but halfway through it, another attack hit Arianna like a pile of bricks. The all too familiar feeling of her back splitting open overwhelmed her and blacked out. And she came to, her head hurt and she was up against a wall.

"Eragon didn't mention that scar on your back. How long has it pained you?" She asked.

"Not long. I haven't had an attack that bad before." Arianna replied, sounding strained.

"Well, something aggrevated it and I don't think we should push it anymore. We'll try again later." She said, helping her up.

She nodded and waited there for Codas, who flew in quickly and got as close as he could to her. But Arianna kept a good distance, wanting to catch her breath. Then, she stood up, going back to her quarters.

"She's a strong girl, but that scar. Something's not right." Arya muttered.

* * *

Galbatorix sat at his throne with Murtagh at his side. The room was lit by flames and a low growl was heard behind the map.

"Bring him in." Galbatorix said.

Two soldiers bought in one of their own and put him on his knees. They had found out that he had let the girl go and he had to be punished but he'd take it, even if it meant his death.

"Why did you let her go?" He asked.

"Because she's my sister. She didn't deserve to be in chains." Nolan replied. "Besides, she's a stubborn person and wouldn't give into you or anyone like you."

"Then she'll die." He said.

"What do you mean?" Nolan asked, anger starting to set in.

"That scar on her back is killing her. With every attack, she's getting weaker and weaker." He replied. "That's one less rider to deal with. You may go."

* * *

When Arianna got back to her quarters, another attack hit her and left unconscious longer than the last time. Codas tried to probe her mind but she didn't respond. When she did, her head hurt worse than last time and Codas tried to comfort her but it was no help. She just slept hoping to get rid of all the pain. When someone came in, Codas growled but saw who it was. A healer had come in and checked on the girl, then left quickly muttering 'it's getting worse'.

That night, an even worse attack hit and this one left her in bad shape. Sweat shined on her forehead, her breathing was jagged and rigid, and pain was written on her face. And she didn't come to this time. The healer who came in before was back and taking care of her. Codas felt her pain and tried to ease the pain, but couldn't. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Don't you worry about her, she'll be fine." She reassured him.

A/N: Short chapter, I know but it's fitting for what's going on.


	6. A Healed Scar and Mighty Heart

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Arianna's been taking quite a beating and she's not going to be able to finish her training.

Hope and love: I'm really glad you love this story! It's been a fun story to write.

Katgirl0708: I'm also glad that you like this story as well. It's been a long time since I read Eragon and Eldest, but I can't wait for Brisngr.

Chapter 6: A Healed Scar and Mighty Heart

Codas still sat by his rider's side as she struggled with the pain of her scar, which seemed to be getting worse by the day. He tried to get through to her over and over but it was unsucessful. On the third day, signs of improvement showed and it was a good sign. The attacks had stopped and she once again had come to, this time feeling lightheaded and paralyzed. Arianna was glad the attacks stopped and the pain was subdued dramatically. She sat up, feeling stronger than before, and there was a commotion outside of her door. She realized why. Galbatorix's men and Urgals were coming, and she would either be hidden or thrown into battle. There was something in the corner, a dark colored leather tunic with gold pieces laid in with the same dark pants. She looked about, seeing no one but her sleeping dragon. She changed quickly and woke Codas up and wondered out of her quarters. And Arya stood, just as erect and elegant, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry that we cannot finish training you but the King's army is on his way and there's no time." She said. "Follow me."

Arianna and Codas followed her, leading them to an Armory where plates of metal laid. There were men getting in their armor and they marveled at Codas. But among the scraps, there was a lone set sitting there. And beside it was armor large enough for a dragon.

"They worked all through the night to protect your dragon." Arya said, helping Arianna with her armor.

"Why me?" Arianna asked, looking around her.

"Because it's who Codas chose. He's been waiting over 100 years for you." Arya replied. "And he would've waited even longer if he had to."

Ayra turned her around towards a shield. She barely recognized herself, in armor and hair tied back with a gold pin sticking out. Arianna put her only sword into it's scabbard and followed Codas. They were soon up high above the Varden in a cavern, waiting for Galbatorix's men to show. She remembered her promise to her brother, fight hard in battle and kept it in her mind. Codas look around him, craning his neck. Then Arianna looked up at him.

"I need to know, why me?" She asked.

_A dragon chooses a rider for their heart, _Codas replied vaguely.

It wasn't the answer she hoped for but it was an answer. She looked around her, seeing men below her and at towers standing guard. Finally they all heard a sound of Urgals and it was time for battle. Arianna got on Codas and was ready to fly. The link connecting the rider and dragon was strong, both of them felt it. They knew they were one. Codas took off quickly and Arianna felt the rush she had been waiting for. The king's men lay below and as soon as they saw the beast, arrows were towards them.

_Fire_!, Arianna said.

Codas only growled in response and flames soon surrounded men and Urgals aliked. Arianna nodded and started diving towards the ground, taking a few men out in the process. They flew up high above them, but a red flame was sent towards them.

"Skulblakas ven." Arianna said, letting green eyes take over.

Another rider sped towards them but Arianna and Codas swirved sharply and quickly. Both of their eyes remained to what was ahead and flew down into an arch, then back out. The rider was waiting for them, with an unnatural red to his eyes. Arianna's anger started boiling over when she saw him.

_Who is that?, _Codas asked in a deep and almost curious tone

_That is the person who killed my uncle and gave me that scar on my back, _Arianna replied angrily, _Murtagh. _

She took out her sword and tried to stab him but missed. He took out a sword that glowed a ruby red and stabbed her in the shoulder, but the pain escaped the girl as she came back around.

"I thought you were dead." Murtagh said. "But you'll die soon enough by Thorn's claws."

Arianna didn't have a response other than taking off again and Murtagh stayed close behind her. She had thought it through and decided to try and trap him. She made another sharp turn and stopped, facing the other rider.

"Brisingr!" She mutttered, sending a green flame towards him.

And Murtagh sent another flame towards her, burning her cheek. The two riders still faced each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Arianna stood up from her dragon's saddle bringing out her sword. He did the same.

_Codas, can you handle me standing on your tail?_

_Yes, but be careful. _

She made her move carefully to his tail, she was now surrounded by nothing but ground and air. She lunged towards the red dragon but again missed and was disarmed. Recklessly, Codas made a move diving towards the ground and one of Thorn's claws dug deep into Codas's leg. He let out a pained roar.

_Codas, you're hurt. Let me fight him._

_No, I won't let you. _

Arianna's vision flickered and she blindly attacked. She felt a sword hit her back and cried out in pain.

_My vision's failing!_

_It's not you, it's me. This wound is the problem._

_Then, let me handle him. I'll kill him._

_This time, stab him in the heart!_

Arianna complied and used all of her strength to throw the other rider off of his dragon. It worked and Arianna smirked.

"I expected more." She said, piercing Murtagh in the shoulder.

He lost consciousness and Thorn caught him, swearing revenge on her. Now, she was stuck falling and she was about to meet the ground but she felt Codas catch her. He crash landed throwing her against sharp rocks and stones. She limped to where Codas landed and saw how much he had bled.

_You shouldn't have done that, _Arianna said sadly

_I don't want you sacrificing your life for me, Arianna. _

_I would anyway. But you did it._

_No, we did together, _Codas replied, sounding like he was dying

_You're not going to die yet. _

Words were in her head and out of instinct she put out her hand, letting a white light emitting from her hand. But as quickly as the words came, she fell over Codas knowing nothing but black.

Men on both sides lay dead or dying and Eragon stood there, soot all over him panting slightly. While Nolan, one of only three men still alive, wondered over to where a dragon had fallen. That's where Arianna was, unconscious. He kneeled to her level.

"You kept your promise, Ari. That's all I wanted." He said, picking up her sword and placing it next to her.


	7. A Propostion

Link

Disclaimer: Don't Own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 7: A Proposition

Arianna woke up in the same cavern she departed from with a healer over her and Codas watching near by. She felt no pain as she sat up but felt like everything was surreal. Her head still bothered her though.

"I'm glad that you're awake. We were able to patch you up and Lady Nasauda wants to see you." She said helping her up. "But before you leave, I think you want to change."

The healer handed her a brown tunic, which looked close to the one she wore in battle. She changed quickly and went to find Nasauda, who was in her office with her brother in chains. Nasauda wasn't as imtimidating as she thought her to be, and she spoke gently. Arianna came into the office, unaware of the situation but it would be cleared soon enough.

"So you're Arianna. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner." She said. "But before I say anything else, he claims he's your brother. Is he?"

"He is." Arianna replied.

"Good. I was afraid he was lying." She said, clearing her throat. "I wanted to make a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" Arianna asked.

"You never got to finish your training and Arya is willing to bring you and your brother to Ellesmera." She replied. "And I agree, you're a good fighter there is room for improvement.

"Then I'll go." Arianna replied.

"Good. Then, I'll see you off." She said.

The three of them left the office and weaved in and out of tunnels, leading them to a path where Arya was waiting with guards beside her.

"I see you took the offer." Ayra said. "I'm glad you did."

"I am too." Arianna replied with a small smile.

As they walked, she and her brother got a chance to talk for the first time in a long time. Arianna explained everything and he understood.

"So that's why you left? You didn't want to stay?" He said.

"No, I was afraid that he'd come back after me." Arianna replied. "It wasn't easy to leave but I had to."

"But you were injured." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't care." Arianna replied. "I needed to leave, Murtagh would've killed me if I didn't."

"And I didn't doubt that for a minute." He said, walking a little faster now.

"Are you sure you want to leave? The King will know you're gone." Arianna said.

"He thinks I'm dead now." He replied. "I'm just one of thousands of men that were lost."

"If we have to fight him again, then he'll try to kill you." Arianna said, looking around.

"Not unless he makes an appearance. Which I doubt he will." He said, looking up at Codas, who flew high above them.

"But are you ready to join the Varden? There's more risk." Arianna said.

"I am, besides there's risk everywhere." Nolan replied. "Just think about it this way, we can be a family again."


End file.
